


I Can't Decide

by some_fantastic



Series: song meme [11]
Category: The Following
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_fantastic/pseuds/some_fantastic
Summary: I won't deny, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone





	I Can't Decide

**Author's Note:**

> For archiving purposes. Originally posted on tumblr.

Roderick strolled around the chair, keeping his eyes on the unconscious figure tied to it. There was a wolfish grin twisting his features. This is going to be fun…

“Wakey wakey,” he murmured, patting the unconscious man’s cheek. “Time to play.” Mike groaned, lifting his head. When he realized where he was, he started struggling. Roderick let him try in vain for a minute before the novelty of watching him wore off.

“You know, it was pretty hard to find you.” He had taken the liberty of gagging Mike before Mike had woken up, wanting this to be his show. “You really dropped out of the public eye after this whole Carroll thing ended. Then again, I did have to bow out a little early. Sorry about that.” Roderick put a hand in his pocket, pulling out a butterfly knife. He flicked it open and pointed the blade at Mike. “But now I’m back, and you’re all mine.”

But what to do with him? Now that the FBI puppy was at his mercy, Roderick was at a loss. He could always kill Mike and be done with it, but where was the fun in that? No, he wanted to play with his food before he ate it, so to speak.

“Maybe I’ll bury you alive like your little friend Debra.” Mike’s face completely drained of colour, and that made Roderick smile even wider. The kid was so damn pretty when he was afraid. And Roderick could just imagine him tied up, trapped in a coffin, crying. It was a delicious image, but he ultimately decided to keep it a fantasy. Leaving Mike alone would mean he couldn’t torment him anymore – that would just be a disappointment.

Instead, Roderick straddled Mike’s lap, settling himself down. They were about the same height, though Roderick knew he had the advantage. Mike was all tied up, and probably still a little sensitive from his beating. “You know what? I think I’m going to keep you with me instead. I’d miss our little talks too much if you were gone.”

Slowly, he dragged a hand down Mike’s chest. After a moment’s thought, the knife replaced his hand. He sawed through Mike’s shirt, opening it up. Mike hissed in a breath, shaking his head quickly. A whine escaped him despite the gag, and Roderick chuckled. He pressed his lips to the gag in a mockery of a kiss before jumping up, eager to begin.


End file.
